Harry Potter and his Boyfriend's Massive Cock
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción - El enorme pene de Draco debe ser el culpable de las indefensas pulsaciones de pasión y deseo de Harry. No es que se esté quejando, por supuesto...


_Hola! Ésta es una traducción autorizada de **Harry Potter and his Boyfriend** ' **s Massive Cock** escrito por **_Melodic_ (Sae)**_

 _ **Advertencias:** contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje sexual explícito, bueno, cosas sexuales explícitas xd_

 _ **N/T:** Tenía tieempo sin traducir nada xd Así que aquí está esto, fue divertido y extraño traducirlo, disfrútenlo c:_

* * *

Si Harry realmente pensara en ello, la culpa ha de recaer en Draco y su monstruoso pene.

¿Cómo espera que despierte cada mañana con ese enorme y palpitante bulto presionado contra su culo? Por supuesto, es natural que Harry empezara a preguntarse cómo se sentiría esa hinchada erección traspasando su agujero virgen.

A pesar de que Harry no había sido en detalle muy comunicativo, Draco había sido bastante comprensivo cuando se trataba de la inexperiencia de Harry. Cuando comenzaron a salir, era un caballero absoluto, dejando a Harry en la puerta de su casa con nada más que un beso apasionado y un guiño afectuoso. Harry había pasado la noche envuelto en sus sábanas, sus dedos sujetos alrededor de su pene con el nombre de Draco en sus labios. Estaba complacido de que Draco fuera tan respetuoso con su modestia, pero _Merlín_ , quería al hombre.

Aun cuando las cosas fueron progresando más, Draco todavía era paciente. Lentamente introdujo a Harry en muchos de los placeres más finos de la vida – por ejemplo, masturbar a Harry justo mientras le acariciaba el culo suavemente. Harry estaba ansioso por continuar su educación y Draco demostró ser un maestro muy minucioso y entusiasta.

Harry recién había dominado el arte de respirar por la nariz mientras Draco se lo follaba con la boca cuando su deseo de _más_ aumentaba.

¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse Harry al presentársele constantemente el pene largo y goteante de su novio? No puede ignorar el apremiante latido de su culo, el _anhelo_ de que ese grueso pene lo abra.

Harry está seguro de que el enorme pene de Draco es el culpable del fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. ¿Qué otra cosa causaría el temblor de sus manos mientras se prepara con los dedos resbaladizos por el lubricante? No hay otra respuesta al ferviente deseo que insta a Harry a sentarse en ese enorme pene y montarlo como su escoba de Quidditch favorita.

Los párpados de Draco se abren rápidamente, la suave somnolencia en su rostro se borra en un instante y se reemplaza con algo más pervertido. Sus pupilas se dilatan por la excitación y extiende la mano para agarrar la creciente erección de Harry.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" La voz de Draco es ronca a primera hora de la mañana.

"Quiero que me folles."

"Harry." Draco se queda boquiabierto. Frunce el ceño preocupado, pero sus ojos brillan de entusiasmo. "¿Estás seguro?"

Harry saca los tres dedos de su culo ya preparado y asiente con la cabeza. "Sí."

Draco lo da vuelta, la cara de Harry enterrada en almohadas suaves mientras Draco levanta sus caderas. El culo de Harry está levantado y expuesto, su agujero húmedo y palpitante pidiendo atención.

"Voy a destruirte." Draco trepa sobre la espalda de Harry y le susurra al oído. "¿De verdad crees que tu virgen culo puede manejar mi pene?"

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo." Dice Harry desesperadamente, arqueando la espalda contra el cuerpo de Draco.

Los pulgares de Draco rodean el agujero de Harry, sus palmas planas contra el culo de éste mientras abre sus nalgas. Harry lo escucha murmurar un hechizo, seguido por un sonido resbaladizo y sus muslos temblando en anticipación.

Merlín, incluso la hinchada punta del pene de Draco es enorme, el miembro agrandado descansa sobre el ansioso agujero de Harry. Draco presiona hacia adelante y después de un momento de increíble presión se desliza hacia adentro. El culo de Harry quema, las chispas de dolor le encienden los nervios.

"Draco." Jadea, agarrando firmemente las sábanas. "Joder, eres tan grande."

"Harry." Draco se ríe con cariño. "Esa es solo la punta."

"Joder." Grita Harry. Sabía que Draco era grande, pero esto empieza a parecer imposible.

"Podemos detenernos en cualquier punto." Dice Draco en voz baja, sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Harry.

"No." Harry tartamudea. "Quiero esto... _necesito_ esto."

La respuesta de Draco está en el suave empuje de sus caderas, ese tremendo pene deslizándose una pulgada a la vez. Harry quiere que su cuerpo se relaje, que se rinda al ardiente paso del grueso pene de Draco.

Las caderas de Draco están quietas y sus manos descansan en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry.

"¿Listo? ¿Está todo adentro?"

"Tal vez un poco más de la mitad." La voz de Draco es ronca, el más leve temblor vibrando a través de ella. "No creo que pueda profundizar más. Al menos no ésta noche."

 _No ésta noche_ , la promesa de futuras noches envía escalofríos por la espalda de Harry.

"¿Puedes follarme así?"

"Sí." Gruñe Draco, saliendo casi por completo antes de volver a entrar. "Merlín, estás apretado."

El enorme pene de Draco irrumpe en Harry una y otra vez, el miembro hinchado presionando a Harry por todos lados. El dolor es brillante y abrasador, pero hay un placer subyacente que se enciende justo debajo de la superficie. Harry está tan lleno que se siente completo, realmente completo. El grueso pene de Draco, enterrado profundamente dentro de él, le produce a Harry tal alegría que siente que su garganta se contrae en emoción.

Draco ajusta su posición y un placer cegador baja por la espina dorsal de Harry. Algo se dispara dentro de él y chispas de placer y deseo implacables le hormiguean en la piel. Él se empuja hacia atrás en las embestidas constantes de Draco, gimiendo locamente en la almohada.

"¡Joder, Draco!" Los dedos de Harry se aferraron alrededor de su goteante pene. "Jodanse tú y tu pene odiosamente gigante."

Los espasmos corporales de Harry, su agujero palpitante alrededor del punzante y magnifico pene de Draco. La semilla pegajosa de Harry cubre sus dedos y cae sobre la cama, su orgasmo arrancado de él con gran fuerza.

"Joder, Harry." Draco gruñe, sus caderas moviéndose irregularmente. "Jodanse tú y tu apretado, delicioso y virgen culo"

Draco permanece dentro de Harry varios minutos después de correrse – aunque si eso se debe al agotamiento o si su grueso pene está atrapado dentro del estrecho culo. Harry no podría decirlo. Sin embargo, eventualmente la serpiente a la que Draco llama su pene se desliza fuera.

Harry se estremece ante el repentino movimiento en su dolorido y maltratado agujero. Su culo palpita constantemente, pero la incomodidad pasa y Harry se deleita con el placentero dolor en su agujero.

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado." Remarca Draco, lanzando un hechizo de limpieza y acercando a Harry. Harry se acurruca en el hueco del brazo de Draco. "No es que me esté quejando."

"Mmm." Murmura Harry somnoliento. "Culpa a tu gigante pene."

Draco se ríe suavemente en el pelo de Harry, su aliento cálido moviendo el cabello rebelde. Maldito Draco y su pene monstruoso, pero Merlín lo ayudará si Harry no los adora a los dos.


End file.
